The Iceman Cometh
by greentea57
Summary: A story about two people needing a second chance at love.
1. Chapter 1

The characters do not belong to me. I am just borrowing them. They belong to J.J., ABC, and BAD ROBOT. This is a story I wrote about six years maybe. And I had some people who wanted to read this again, so I uploading at .

This is story using the characters but set in a different time and a different place. No spy stuff whatsoever. So, if you don't like that kind of story, run away now.

_**The Iceman Cometh**_

**1 (One)**

The crowd is wild tonight. Exactly what I need right now; something to take my mind off of my otherwise pathetic life. It's opening night for the Kings. The excitement is palpable; and I find myself caught up in the hype and the hope for this season. Personally, this year did not start well; I am only hoping that the remainder of the year does not hold the grief and agony of the previous months.

I promised myself I wouldn't do this. But I just finished printing up the invitations; welcome everyone to my pity party. It's hard not to think of what life has handed to me recently. Going from planning a wedding to making arrangements for a funeral does not make for a happy man. Alice was thirty-two and bright and beautiful. We had been friends for years; going from hanging out to making out. We were close, friends kind of close, but at thirty-five I realized that having your best friend become your wife was not so bad.

I proposed, she accepted. I gave her a ring, she gave me season tickets to the Kings. Six months ago, all of that ended. So, tonight I sit here, by myself, one empty seat to my left; a reminder of what might have been; what nearly was; and what will never be.

I can't hear the crowd any longer, but I can see them clapping and waving their hands. Dancing to songs; and cheering for players who skate up and down the ice with such a fluid motion that they could be angels floating among the clouds. I decide that maybe tonight was not the night to conquer my demons. I grab my coat; and hoisting myself up out of my seat, I am suddenly face-to-face with a beautiful woman. It obviously startles us both.

"I am sorry." And for just a moment, I let myself look at her.

"No, I am sorry, excuse me." And she giggles as we try to side step the other, and end up once again, right back where we started. Too close for comfort. One of those awkward moments with a stranger; that just seems too funny to be awkward.

Finally, I step to the left, and she steps to the her left; and we are free and clear. She is still laughing as she sits down in seat 12.

I think I was staring at her; because she asks me a question. And yet, I have no idea what she said. I shake the cobwebs lose and try and save face.

"Oh, what?"

She yells just a little bit here, thinking that I didn't hear because of the crowd.

"Did I get your seat?" She is looking at her ticket and then back to the seat.

"No, not at all."

"Good, because I have no clue what I am doing here. My best friend and her husband had season tickets, and then he got transferred; so I inherited the tickets. Am I even in the right section?"

She hands me the ticket, and I realize that I still have my coat in my hand; but I have sat down. There is a seat between us. She reaches across; leaning towards me just a little. I take the ticket; and sure enough; her tickets are 11 and 12.

"You are exactly where you are supposed to be."

"Great. Are your seats around here?"

I haven't been a people person lately, but she is so vibrant and full of life; that I realize I am mesmerized by her.

"Yes, actually I have 13 and 14."

"How about that? So, we are seat buddies?"

"Seat buddies?" I laugh a little at that. It is just funny to me that she used the word buddies.

"Yep." She nods and her dimples greet me; and I can't help but notice the way that she seems to lighten my mood.

Her mouth is moving again; and I think I caught part of the sentence; but I realize that if I want to hear her I need to get closer. So, I move to seat 13; laying my coat on the seat beside me.

"Say again."

"Is anyone with you?"

"No, no one's with me."

"Then we are definitely seat buddies?"

"Alright, then it's decided."

The crowd is almost panicked at this point. The noise is deafening; and I look at her; and she is excited. Either she loves hockey or this is her first time.

"So, you've never been to a game before."

"Nope. Actually, I have never even watched a game on television."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, crazy right?" She has this look that is completely serious; and I can't help but smile.

"Definitely, so you have no clue what is going on do you?"

"Not at all. I thought I would wing it."

"Well, you have left me no choice. I am going to have to teach you about the rules of hockey. You will become the grasshopper."

"The grasshopper? Reminds me of a lame joke I heard once."

"The bar...and the drink named Phil."

"Actually, it's Doug." I grin at her; noticing the playful nature that we have already. I like it. It's comfortable.

"Speaking of names, I am Michael."

"Grasshopper; although most people just call me Sydney." And there it is again; my smile; and her laughter.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Very nice to meet you, Sydney."

"You too, Michael."

She reaches out to shake my hand, and I swear my pulse just jumped a hundred points. That smile of hers is addictive.

"First lesson, Sydney. You have to be on your feet for the lineups."

Her hand is still in my hand, and I pull her up. And she is a fast learner, because she is yelling and clapping. And I don't think she knows exactly who she is yelling and clapping for but she does it with such enthusiasm that it breeds a good feeling inside of me. Tonight, might not be a bust after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 (Two)**

I love hockey. I love everything about it. The excitement of it all; the aggressive nature of the players; the sound of the blades slicing through the ice; and the crisp cold air that comes off the frozen tundra.

It's about strength, endurance, and skill. It is something to have talent; but it is quite another to harness that talent and use it constructively. The game is a part of me as much as I am apart of the game. It's a passion of mine.

I get to share that with someone. I get to point out all of the intricacies of the game. I can tell she already loves the game. She pays such rapt attention to all the little details I am feeding her. I can tell she is someone that doesn't simply follow the rules; she wants to know why the rules are there.

I also found out that she loves a good fight; but more than anything she loves the Zamboni. For some reason, I think that has been the highlight of her night.

The highlight for me is that for the first time in a long time, I have been given the chance to enjoy life again. To be glad that I am alive; and not feel the guilt of being left behind. To not have to answer the questions of how I am feeling; or how I am holding up.

I don't have to be the grieving man; I just have to be myself. And without knowing it, Sydney is allowing me to heal, just a little bit.

And I am thinking about her as she crawls over my legs to sit back down.

"So, I know you said that you didn't want anything, but I got you a bottle of water anyway."

"Thanks, but you didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I don't like to drink alone." She hands me the bottle as she takes a swig off of her own bottle of water; gives me a wink and a grin.

It is a grin that lights up the whole place. And it is contagious; because it makes me want to smile every time I see it.

I realize that I am twenty minutes away from the end of this game; and for the first time, I know that I will be more disappointed leaving the company than the game.

As we both sit back in our seats, I finally take the time to really look at her; to study her. She has this obsession with tucking her hair behind her right ear. It only draws my attention to the fact that she is even more beautiful than I first thought. Her hair and her eyes almost match in color; and she just as a natural ease that makes me want to find out where all of her happiness comes from.

She is tall, athletic in build; and she has a way about her that indicates she is very comfortable in her skin. She's confident. She isn't flashy, barely any makeup; and she is still gorgeous. She is dressed in a casual shirt and jeans; and I suddenly find myself hoping that my "seat buddy" comes back on Saturday night.

She catches me at the last moment; and I turn my head abruptly. Yeah, that didn't cause any suspicion at all.

"What?" She asks me with this Ms. Innocent grin plastered on that face. And I want to tell her that it won't work with me. That she is guilty. Guilty of being just one of the most intriguing individuals I have ever met.

"Nothing, I was just thinking that you have learned well, Grasshopper."

She laughs a little, and I like it because it fits her. She is this beautiful woman, with this little girl giggle.

"Thank you, but I have to tell you, I am a little confused about this off-sides business....blue lines and red lines...and neutral zones. I think you are going to have to go back over that with me."

Even if she didn't get it the first time, I am still impressed that she remembered the lines and the neutral zone.

"It is tough. You might actually have to do some homework on it."

"Oh, and see, I didn't realize that the free season tickets would be an interactive gift."

"And you thought that hockey was just a game for Neanderthals."

She shakes her head with mock seriousness.

"I never said that. I said that it looked to be a game where a bunch of guys put on some pads and beat the crap out of one another while taking some time to maybe score a goal here or there."

Her smile teases me as it lifts one side of her mouth; but she is desperately trying to pretend that she isn't goading me.

"Is that coming from the same woman that jumped from her seat, not thirty minutes ago and yelled and I quote, "take his head off?"

"I do have the right to change my mind, you know."

"I am just saying."

"And besides, number 20 hit our guy from behind. So, our guy wasn't really fighting as much as defending himself."

"Ahh, I see."

"Yeah. There's a difference."

We fall into a comfortable silence with each other. She will lean over occasionally to ask a player's name or what a certain penalty means. And it is truly fun to watch her, watch the game. It is a tight game; but the Kings pull off the win. We cheer together; and the girl actually turns to me; and gives me a high five. She squeals with excitement. And it is hilarious.

She doesn't know it yet, but she is exactly what I need right now, a friend. I don't know if I will see her again, but I have done my best tonight to get her interested. In the game that is. Yeah, right. I want my seat buddy back with me on Saturday. But knowing this woman, she probably has a list sky high of things to do on a weekend.

She is still clapping and I am still smiling. She faces me once more.

"That was so much fun. I really enjoyed it."

"I am glad that you had a good time."

"Good time? I had a great time."

"Well then, you should definitely come back. Next game is Saturday."

"Saturday, huh?"

"Yeah, should be a good game."

"Are you going to be here?"

It is a casual question; but I am glad that she asked it. Because I feel like we are on the same page. We are two people, just having a great time, needing a friend to spend time with.

"Are you kidding me, the Kings are in my blood. Besides the game takes my mind off of..."

I stop and once again, I realize that there is no way I am getting out of this.

"Mind off of what?"

I forgot the situation for a moment. I forgot that I was talking to a virtual stranger; a person that didn't know what my daily life had become.

"You know, work, stuff like that."

Part of that statement is true; but I like her; and I want to get to know her better. Not run her off by revealing my soul to her the first night; and in a hockey arena no less.

"Gotcha. Since, I apparently have homework, I guess I need to get home."

"You do need to study up. There will be a short quiz."

We head towards the exit; as she details the many reasons that she thinks she is going to love this game. But she keeps coming back to the Zamboni. She is the only person that I have ever met; that gets such a joy out of the mundane things. It is refreshing.

The night air hits us as we exit; and I am thinking that the only polite thing to do would be to walk her to her car. But I don't want to freak her out either. She approaches the subject first; and I love how she just knows how to alleviate my worries.

"So, I had to park just south of Egypt. G -5. What about you?"

"I am a little northwest of you, Tunisia to be exact. I am in the general vicinity. "

"Good."

We take off across the parking lot dodging all of the other cars; and I catch her looking over at me; and I swear I see a blush.

"So, Michael, what do you do when you aren't teaching hockey...excuse me...watching hockey?"

"Let me guess, you will be here all week; and I need to tip the waitress."

That gets me a smile.

"I actually own a restaurant downtown."

"Wait, Michael's, the Italian place, is that yours?"

"The very one."

"I can't believe this. That is like my favorite place. The food is just this side of heaven."

I am the one blushing now, because she is gushing over something else that is near and dear to my heart.

"That is very nice of you to say, but..."

"It's the truth."

"Thank you. So, what about you Sydney, what do you do when you aren't drooling over the Zamboni?"

"Ha ha. Actually, I am doctor."

"Really?"

"Hey, don't act so surprised."

"No, I didn't mean anything by it. What is your specialty?"

"Pediatrics."

"Wow, impressive."

"Nah, not me. The kids are the impressive ones."

And that look from her isn't anything but serious. She means it.

We walk in silence for a while; a while being the operative words. She wasn't kidding when she said that she parked just south of Egypt. And I realize that I have to turn right back around and walk all the way back up to B-2. But I wasn't going to tell her that.

"Well, here I am. Where are you, again?"

"Just back up there a little bit."

"Where?"

"Just over there, beyond the horizon."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have walked down here by myself."

"I don't doubt that you can take care of yourself, I guess, I just wanted the company."

And before I know it, the words just flew out of my mouth. I have found tonight that she has a way of doing that to me.

"Well, thank you. And I am glad. I enjoyed the company myself."

Those dimples make their twentieth appearance tonight and still they mesmerize me.

"You have a safe trip. See you Saturday."

"You too, Michael. Bye."

She jumps in her big, and rather old SUV; slamming the door; and I turn to walk away. My hands in my pocket, I can't help but think that Saturday will be a lifetime away.

"Michael!!"

I turn, to see her still rolling down her window. I laugh at the idea that she doesn't have power windows, and she is a doctor driving this old vehicle that must hold some a place in her heart.

"Thanks for tonight. I mean, it was fun wasn't?

"Yeah, it was."

She just leaves me with a grin and a wave. I turn back to my journey; and I realize that it doesn't seem like such a long walk now.


	3. Chapter 3

**3 (Three)**

Wednesday changed my life. Period. Thursday morning, I woke up with a smile on my face. I rolled out of bed; jumped in the shower; and was out the door before my hair was even dry. I read the paper down at the corner coffee shop; while drinking my café mocha. I couldn't stop thinking of Sydney and the way she looked the previous night. Just the way, her smile coaxed feelings out of me; that I thought were dead and buried.

The rest of the day was a blur; but people noticed the difference. Eric commented that there was something different about me. I told him to concentrate on the books; I didn't want to be audited this year. I called my mother just so I could tell her that I was doing fine and actually mean it.

And even though, Friday was a disaster, my mood barely changed. It was just the simple fact that I had something to look forward to. That was a miracle within itself. Owning the restaurant, does not exempt me from actually working in the kitchen. I am still one of the main cooks in the back. It is the most satisfying part of my day; putting on the apron and standing back there amongst the grill and the pasta; and the biscotti. I found myself wandering out front more often Friday; hoping to catch a glimpse of her. I imagine it might become a regular occurrence.

Tonight, I left Sarah in charge of guests and Emily in charge of the kitchen; and they both gave me this know-it-all grin. They were excited. They thought I had a date. I told them it was hockey night. They didn't believe me. And I don't know even know if I would believe me with the way I have been acting. Happy.

I haven't seen happy in a long time.

So, here I am, and we are eight minutes into the game; and she isn't here. I was nervous and excited all at the same time. The Kings are leading; and I should be having a great time; but I keep thinking that it would be better with her here.

I look like a spectator at a tennis match; peeking to my left and then again to my right. Disappointment is quickly sitting in until I feel it. It is like a breath of fresh air. There's a hand on my arm and a quick question before I can even turn my head around.

"Did you think I wasn't coming?"

"I wondered."

"Hi."

"Hi."

"I thought maybe you got scared about the quiz."

"Off-sides is a violation which occurs when both skates of an attacking player cross the opponents blue line before the puck is passed or carried into the attacking zone. Off-sides is also called when a player passes the puck from his defending zone to a teammate across the red center line."

And she rattles this off complete with a smile on her face. And I have to say that I am speechless while being thoroughly impressed.

"Wow."

"Does that mean I passed the quiz?"

"Yes. Definitely. Grasshopper has learned well."

"I had a good teacher."

Somehow I don't think I can find the words to describe what I am feeling right now. It is excitement and pride; and something in between friendship and maybe just a little bit of a crush on this woman.

I am still speechless unless you count the goofy grin that I have on my face that speaks volumes about my admiration of her.

"So, what did I miss? Any good fights? I didn't miss the Zamboni did I?"

"Not much, Robitaille scored and there was a minor scuffle; but it wasn't anything to write home about. And the Zamboni was waiting for you to get here, I think."

"Good, I thought I would never get here. There was a minor emergency. One of my patients had to be admitted to the hospital; so I had to make sure she was settled before I left. Her mother was pretty worried. I had to do some PR work for the hospital."

"So, you have your own practice?"

"Yeah, something else we have in common. You practice food; I practice medicine."

I laugh at the thought that she would compare what I do even remotely to what she does.

"Except I don't save lives."

"Yes, you do. There was one night last month, I was so hungry and your Fettuccine Alfredo saved me from starvation. I am quite sure."

"Well, I am glad that we could be of service."

"What can I say, I owe you my life."

And inside I think to myself then that makes us even.

"How was your week?" It's nice to have someone ask me that; and wait for my reply.

I can't help but think that neither one of us has actually watched the game since she arrived, but that is alright by me. I think that Robitaille just scored again, because of the crowd; but who cares really.

"It was a little hectic, one of our waiters quit Friday night and then one of our ovens decided to do the same thing."

"I am sorry; wait, which waiter?"

"You know the waiters by name?"

She shrugs my question off and hurriedly asks her next question.

"It wasn't Ricardo was it?" I smile at her; because she has this very concerned look; and this is what I meant by the mundane details of everyday life. The fact that she remembers the waiters name at the restaurant just endears her even more to me.

"No, not Ricardo."

"Oh, thank God."

"Glad that I could give you some good news. Do you need me to get his number for you?"

She giggles and playfully slaps me on the arm.

"No, it's not like that. He gives me extra breadsticks; come to think of it, he is cute."

She slaps her hand over her mouth. And the look on her face is something I haven't seen since Eric told Amy Wessington that I liked her in the eighth grade.

"I didn't get him in trouble did I?"

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't give me that many breadsticks."

"No, he is not going to get in trouble; unless you call thirty lashes trouble."

Teasing Sydney is quickly becoming a favorite past time of mine.

"Good, because your breadsticks are the best in town. They have just the right amount of garlic. Perfect."

"So, he's cute huh?"

She turns her head back to me; and thinks about it for just a second. And then she seems to find the right words.

"Well, yeah, if you like that tall, young, handsome type."

"He's married you know?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"How could I not see that?"

"You were blinded by the breadsticks."

And she gives me a full-on laugh; and it is unlike anything I have ever heard; and it is music to my ears. And I laugh with her only because her happiness begets my own.

"So, tell me Michael, how you got into the restaurant business?"

"Well, my family has always been close. I just remember some of my best childhood memories taking place in the kitchen. My dad, my mom, and I would always eat breakfast and dinner together. We had some great times. When I was fifteen, my dad passed away. I naturally just gravitated to my mother."

"I'm sorry." She touches my arm with her hand; and leaves it there.

"It's okay. It was a long time ago."

"It still hurts sometimes doesn't?"

"Yeah."

And for a moment I think I see tears in her eyes.

"I lost my mom when I was eight."

"Sydney, I..."

"Like you said, it was a long time ago. But thanks."

And I smile at her; and suddenly I don't feel as alone as I did before. It's then that she realizes her hand is still on my arm; and she slowly takes it away.

"I didn't mean to interrupt, go on."

"It's quite alright. So, I spent a lot of time with her. She loves to cook; so when dad died, she spent the greater part of the days and nights in the kitchen. Cooking for the elderly family down the street, church, stuff like that. So, if I wanted to talk to her, to just be with her, I would go into the kitchen and help her. She taught me everything about it; and even though she was from France, we both loved Italian cuisine."

"So, how did you go from your mom's kitchen to owning your own restaurant?"

"It's a boring story."

"Michael." And she gives me this look, and I know it is the look that her patients get when they don't take their vitamins or if they haven't taken the medicine like she prescribed. But I imagine that I react just as the little kids, I hearken to that voice.

"Okay. Okay. I started out as a dishwasher, worked my way up to cook; then the guy that I was working for gave me more and more responsibilities. I saved all the money I could; and when he put the place up, I made him an offer. He gave me a good deal. So, Romano's turned into Michael's."

"I'm impressed."

"Nothing to be impressed about."

"Don't do that."

"What?"

"Lessen your accomplishments."

And what could have been an awkward situation turned into the moment that I realized that the friendship I wanted from Sydney was quickly turning into more of that crush I mentioned earlier.

We are quiet, and the look that passes between us is something I don't think I have ever experienced.

And then her stomach growls.

"Sorry, it has been a long day; and that granola bar at lunch is pretty much gone."

"Well, then I guess I am going on a hot dog run. What else do you want?"

She reaches in her back pocket; as she rattles off a list that includes the aforementioned hot dog; a coke; and some sort of large chocolate bar. Her words not mine. I shrug her money off.

"Dinner's on me. Consider it your reward for passing the quiz."

"Michael, you don't..."

"Lesson two, Grasshopper, don't question the teacher about food."

"Okay."

As I step over crazed and rabid fans, there is a calmness that comes over me; that I didn't expect. It is everything about her. And I have to say that the wait was well worth it.

If it is possible, the only thing more beautiful than her; is her personality. That natural ease she brings to me. To the situation; and it doesn't feel like I am talking to a stranger; it feels like I am talking to someone that has been a friend since the beginning.

Making my way back to our seats, I see that the Zamboni has made its way to onto the ice; and there is this magic in her eyes. And it reminds of a child's. I imagine that is what keeps her so young, taking care of the kids; being able to communicate with them.

"Here we go."

"Thank you. Are you sure I don't owe you anything?"

"I am sure."

"Oh my gosh...Snickers. I love Snickers."

"Good guess then."

"Yes."

She makes quick work of the hot dog and the candy bar; and I pretty sure I might have to make a second run. We actually take this time to watch some of the game; and once again she breaks the silence.

"So, why don't you ever bring a friend with you to the game? You said you had two tickets. I can't believe that you would have any trouble getting someone to take that second ticket."

"I could ask you the same thing, you know."

I only say that because I am trying to buy time. How do I get out of this without revealing the truth? And then there is the fact that the truth has become entirely different since last week. Last week, before the season started, I promised I wouldn't bring anyone because of Alice. Tonight, the answer would be; because I don't want anyone taking any time away from Sydney.

"I asked you first."

"So, this is a game of firsties?"

Again with the stalling. Think, Mike, think.

"It's the rules, Mr. Rulebook."

"Mr. Rule book?"

I pretend to be offended, but I can't keep the grin off of my face.

"Yeah, you like rules so much; then stick to them."

And then I realize; that maybe I don't want any more time; that maybe I want to be completely honest with her.

"I already have good company. Why would I need to ask anyone else?"

And she is silent; and I think that maybe I might have said too much. And mentally, I am cursing myself. On the outside, I keep eye contact; and just when I think it might be too much, she saves me again.

"That's a good answer."

"It's the truth."

And the moment is a little too truthful for me; and I have to turn away. But her words bring me right back to her eyes.

"My turn."

"Your turn."

"I already have a seat buddy."

It's serious and it's lighthearted all at the same time. And it's the perfect answer.


	4. Chapter 4

**4 (Four)**

There are moments set aside in my mind; that are known as defining moments. Places in time that marked the way my life would go; what I would be doing; the kind of man that I would become.

There have only been a couple of moments that left me with that sense of change. The first was the death of my father. He was a man of few words; but he was a good man. He was smart, and he was a man that worked with his hands. He believed in hard work; something his father had taught him. He was a contractor; self-employed; and self-motivated. Most likely, I would have followed in his footsteps. I idolized the man. But his death, made me even closer to my mother. And even though, I would use every wish known to man, to bring him back; I got the best of both worlds. I got my mother's love for cooking; and my father's idea of self-motivation.

The second event that completely changed the path of my life was Alice. I loved her, there is no question. I still love her. She was my best friend; my best friend since high school. And we were comfortable with one another; and we were happy. The night that I got the call; the night that the police officer told me that she wasn't coming home; I will never forget it. It was a freak accident. The roads were wet. The car just slipped off the road and hit the telephone pole. And she felt no pain. But I felt it. The life I had planned out was taken from me in an instant. I had to start over again. I don't think that six months is necessarily enough time to move on; but I know that I have to at least face the future.

And tonight, there is something about what Sydney says; and the way she looks at me when she says it; that makes me believe that she will be another defining moment. I don't know yet; what that will entail; but she just stays on my mind. And right now, she makes me believe that everything will be okay.

So, when she flashes that smile and I flash my megawatt grin at her; she blushes just a little. She turns back to the game; but I can't take my eyes off of her.

"Hey, how are we losing the game?"

She brings me out of my fugue with her revelation.

"What?"

How did that happen? I am sitting here thinking that the hockey game has just become another name for a chat with Sydney.

"I thought that we were up 3-0; its 4-3."

The Bruins just took it to us in that last few minutes of the game; and I missed it. And normally, this would put me in a foul mood; but I have to say that I have enjoyed every minute of this game. But I am definitely going to check out the box scores tomorrow.

"This is unbelievable. I cannot believe that we lost control of the game that quickly."

And she is upset; and it makes me laugh; because she is suddenly so serious.

"We?"

"Yes, we."

"I am apart of this organization now, I have season tickets."

She is giving me this look; it is along the lines of an incredulous look, I would say.

"Spoken like a true fan. You know if you keep this up, you won't be a grasshopper for long. You will graduate."

And time is counting down; and the fans are moving past us to leave; and once more; she and I are just engrossed in another stupid little conversation piece. She turns to me; excited about the prospect of insect graduation.

"Oh, really, what's next, the caterpillar, perhaps a moth; or a beetle?"

"Well, you won't have to worry about that; because part of the graduation process is respect. And making fun of the hierarchy of insect education is going be a blight on your otherwise perfect record."

And she full out laughs at me.

"What? See, that is what I am talking about. You don't take this serious." And I am trying desperately not to laugh, but I am losing the battle. When she is finally able to breathe again, she wipes away the tears in her eyes.

"That is the hardest I have laughed in a long time." She continues to wipe away the tears. "I can't believe you pulled that off with a straight face."

"Thanks, I thought it was rather good."

"See, now you are just bragging."

The buzzer sounds and both of us turn towards the ice and realize that we missed the last couple minutes of the game.

"That game went by fast."

Too fast if you ask me, but I don't dare say that out loud.

"Yes, it did."

And the conversation lulls at this point, because I don't think either one of us wants to go home. Well, I don't at least. So, we try to avoid the subject that much longer.

She gets up and stretches; almost like a cat; and she yawns.

"Tired?"

"A little."

"Let's head to the cars, then?"

"Okay."

And for two people who are just friends, who are just seat buddies; we just naturally flow into whatever this is.

She begins to scuffle up the steps and there are a couple of guys that get in between us; and I hear a remark or two that I would rather forget. When we get to the top of the stairs, she is waiting for me. And as I reach her side, the two guys look back; but she is oblivious. I am not though; and I shoot them a look. It's territorial and it scares me. Am I supposed to be this protective of her already?

When I turn back to her; she has witnessed none of the manly stare down and primal dance that the Neanderthals called men; just performed. Instead, she is looking at the t-shirts that lay on the table.

"You think I should get a T-shirt; you know so I can be all official?"

"I have something even better for you. You promise me that you are coming back on Tuesday night, and I will bring you a surprise."

"Resorting to bribes, huh? Do you think that will really work on me?"

"I was hoping."

"Well, you are lucky; surprises are a weakness of mine, so I guess I am just going to have to come Tuesday. That is barring any emergencies of the toddler kind."

"Of course."

Speaking of weaknesses, I am surprised at myself. This woman and her company have become the premiere weakness for me. I am bolder and more confident around her than I have ever been in my entire life. So, maybe strength comes when you recognize you have a weakness.

"You know, I was thinking?"

"That could be dangerous, as I doctor I would not recommend that."

I feign hurt, but I am actually very tickled. This woman knows how to push my buttons and make me like it. With my hand over my heart, I start our silly little banter again.

"That hurt, Syd; that hurt deep down."

She giggles as she walks with both hands stuck down in her pockets; matching stride for stride with me.

"I am sorry, you were saying."

"I was just going to say that I haven't really properly introduced myself. I mean, we are seat buddies; and you don't know even know my last name."

"You know you are right."

And I take a few steps to move in front of her; so that she has to come to a dead stop.

I stick my hand out; and she brings her beautiful right hand out of hiding to take mine.

"My name is Michael Vaughn. It is a pleasure."

"Sydney Bristow; and I assure you that the pleasure is all mine."

And I hold her hand for a bit longer than I should; but she doesn't pull away either. When I loosen the grasp, her fingers skittle across mine. They are like feathers across my skin; but I think I would wait until the end of time; if I were promised that I could feel that sensation again.

It strikes something deep inside of me; and that magic is back in her eyes.

"So, if I promise to bring you a surprise, can I bribe you into walking me to my car again?"

"Depends upon the bribe."

"I see."

"What am I saying, I am sucker for surprises and beautiful ladies."

"Good to know."

It is crowded at the bottom of the stairs and we are bottlenecked trying to get out of the arena. I inch in front of her; so that I can create a little space for us; and that is when I feel it; a little tug on the back of my shirt. And I don't turn around; because I know what it is. She is holding onto my shirt, her way of keeping me close. It is the smallest of things, but it is a gesture that goes straight to my heart.

As soon as we are outside; she lets go; and I feel a loss. It's absolutely absurd to feel that way; but I can't help it.

We head off for Egypt once again; but instead of parking as close as possible; I decided tonight that I would take a chance. I parked in G-8; so I am hoping we are somewhere close to each other.

"I am down towards G again. Sorry."

"Don't be, I am down there myself tonight."

"Really?"

"Yep, I thought it would save me a little bit of time since I was going that way anyway."

And it is the easiest way to be with her. I don't care that I am being overt; or that I am allowing her to draw her own conclusions. She has the power and I hope she knows it. And although, I am not sure where I want this go; or if she even wants it to go anywhere at all; I am perfectly fine with playing it by ear.

She stops when she hears my last statement. I am a couple of feet in front of her; and I stop to look back at her.

"What, what's wrong?"

For just a moment, I am worried that I have scared her.

"You parked down there on purpose?" She says it as a question.

"I told you that I like the company." And she hasn't moved from that spot.

And this smile comes over her; and it lights up her whole face. God, she is beautiful.

"Come on, Grasshopper. It's a little chilly out here." I wait for her to catch up with me; and I feel like I am in high school again. I remember waiting for Lindsey Russell at her locker; and carrying her books for her. Now, it's Sydney Bristow and I am walking her to her car. Even if I have to truck it halfway across Los Angeles, it is well worth it.

"So you never told me how you got into medicine."

"I am going to make a long story short. My mother. When I was eight, I didn't know what cancer was; and then it hit my family. It took my mother away from me so fast. I didn't really know or understand everything that was going on. But as I got older, I realized that I wanted do everything in my power to prevent another family from going through what I went through. Of course, that was a lofty goal for a girl at thirteen. The years brought a more mature outlook on everything; but I still wanted to help, to make a difference."

"What made you choose pediatrics?"

"What better way to make a difference than with kids. I mean, they are the very best the world has to offer. My mother always said, help those who can't help themselves, protect them Sydney. That is what she said to me. Kind of stuck with me."

"It sounds like your mother was an amazing woman. She would be proud of her daughter."

And I am looking at her with a sincerity born out of respect and admiration for this woman; and amazingly, it continues to grow with every new revelation of her life.

There is a tear that peaks out from behind those gorgeous eyelashes of hers.

"Thank you, for saying that."

"You're welcome. I meant it."

And before that tear can fall, she turns her head. She wipes it away, but I see it. I see the way that her mother affected her; and I know how she feels. I know the pain of losing a parent; wondering if you would have made them proud. There is no doubt in my mind, that anyone that knows Sydney would be proud of her. Proud to know her, to be her friend, to be near her. I know I am.

"You know, that walk was not nearly as long; as it was when I went in tonight."

That gets a smile from her.

"I know what you mean."

"So, I will see you Tuesday?"

My hands are still in my pocket, not because they are cold; but because I am so nervous. I am afraid that she might see them shaking.

"Yeah."

"Barring any toddler emergency of course?"

"Exactly." There is the smile again.

"Well, it has been fun."

"Yes, it has, Michael."

And its an awkward moment, because I don't know how to leave her; so I back away; and give her a little wave.

"Michael. Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything."

"Get in your car, Grasshopper."

She opens that beat up door, it squeaks the whole time; and starts up the engine. And it is a stark contrast, because the engine is so smooth, I can barely hear it purring.

I stand there as she reverses; making sure that she gets on her way safely. She pulls up beside me, rolling down her window.

"Do you have any plans right now?"

And it takes me by surprise, and I have to agree with Sydney, surprises are very fun indeed.

"None."

"There is a coffee shop just down the street, right on the corner. It is open, all night. Do you maybe want to get some coffee?"

"Yeah, I would like that actually."

"Good. So, I will meet you there then."

"I am right behind you."

"Be careful."

"You too."

And she pulls off; rolling her window up as she goes. If I knew she couldn't see me, I would run to my truck. Because I don't think I have been this excited since...well, tonight when I was waiting for her at the game.

I can see my truck from where I am right now, but it seems like it is a million miles away.

Yep, Sydney is going to be a defining moment.


	5. Chapter 5

**5 (Five)**

I know the coffee shop we are going to. It is one my favorites. I pull into the parking lot where the neon sign reads _Cup of Joe_. Her SUV sits out front; and I don't think I have ever been this excited about a cup of coffee with anyone ever. It has been a long time since I have been this excited about anything in general.

I drop my head to the steering wheel and close my eyes for just a moment. Truthfully, all of this scares the heck out of me. I don't know what I am doing; and yet, I know exactly what I am doing at the same time. I grab the keys and hop out of the truck, before the part of me that fears this decides to wake up.

The little bell rings as I step through the door. And the place is almost empty. There is a young man and woman over in the corner; books on the table, and coffee cups littering the table. There is an elderly gentleman with a wrinkled suit; and a very bad toupee to my right. And in the very back left corner is Sydney. Her eyes catch mine; and I think it is cute, the way she picks up her hand and waves at me. Her smile is still present and it is amazing. I haven't told her that yet; but one day I imagine it will just fall out of my mouth. Just like everything else does with her.

She looks more beautiful here than she did at the game. It might be the lighting; but more than likely it is because this is an almost date. There is a small amount of guilt that rests in my heart. Six months after Alice; and I am meeting a woman for coffee. But the rational part; takes charge. It's Sydney, and it is only coffee. No need to feel guilty for living. And I have mourned Alice. I have mourned Alice everyday since her death. So, walking back to the company of Sydney is not something I need or want to feel guilty about at all.

I hide all of that behind my smile; and she matches mine; and I feel like a teenager around her.

"Hey. About time you got here."

"Hi. Sorry, traffic."

"Yeah, excuses, excuses." But she laughs and flips through the small menu.

"Anything look good?" As I grab my own menu, although; I already know what I want.

"A couple of things actually, but I am going to stick with my usual."

"So, you come here often?"

"Yeah, almost every morning before work. Have you been here before?"

I am fumbling with the menu; trying to find something to do with my hands; the nerves are back.

"I was a regular here for a while, myself. But I haven't been here in a couple of months."

Our waitress picks this moment to show up. She's not one for conversation. But there is something about Janet that I can quite put my finger on.

"Have you picked your poison yet?"

Sydney gives me this look; and I nod for her to go first.

"I will take a coffee with a splash of French Vanilla." Alright, I get it; fate has something to do with this. That is my regular. I have the Café Mocha at Gloria's and I always had the coffee with a splash of French Vanilla at _Cup of Joe's_. I always thought it was an odd order; but Sydney just surprised me.

"Make that two." And her eyebrows raise; and she gives me this look of approval.

Janet jots it down quickly; and walks away abruptly.

"So, you like the French Vanilla, too?"

"More like, worship it. I have to say I haven't heard of many who order it that way."

"Me either. Will tells me it is just weird." Who is this Will character? This is the first I have heard his name; and I have to admit, I am not liking him already. He could be a brother or a cousin. Don't be obvious.

"Who's Will?" Okay, that was a bit obvious.

"He is one of my two best friends in the world." Oh, I see. This is great. I can see this coming a mile away.

She gives me this look; and I think that I have been caught red-handed.

"He's married to my other best friend, Francie. They are the couple that moved out of town. The tickets were his. He promised to disassociate from me if I didn't at least go to the first home game. I miss them so much. They are like family to me." I like Will. In fact, I love Will. Will is now my favorite person.

I realize that she thoroughly enjoys talking about her friends and you can tell that she has a great love for the both of them. It is in the way that her eyes light up with the mention of their names.

"So, Will was a huge Kings fan, huh?"

"Oh yeah, signed jersey; hockey pucks, the whole thing. I think it hurt more to say goodbye to his season tickets than it did to say goodbye to me."

"Somehow I doubt that." There I go again. What is wrong with me? I quickly realize that my heart is running off at the mouth. And that could get me in all sorts of trouble. I blush, obviously, because I didn't think I would actually say that out loud.

And there is a moment that passes between us. She gets quiet; and her smile dissolves into something else entirely; and I follow suit. For me, it is just the knowledge that she makes me want to make a fool out of myself.

However, her thoughts are a mystery to me. And I think I might get to hear some of them; until the lovely and exciting, Janet makes her presence known again.

"Here you go, enjoy."

And I am not sure if she is grimacing at me; or if she is trying to grin. There is something about her. Who does she remind me of?

"You know, she reminds me of Flo on that show, _Alice_, but with no personality."

And that is exactly who she reminds me of; Flo. On Alice. Alice. I know that this isn't the time; but God knows I can't help it. And Sydney had no idea. For a little bit, I might believe that fate had a hand in this too.

"Yeah, that is who I thought of too." I get quiet, because I am not sure if I should bring it up or she would want to know. Or if is pertinent, but something makes me want to share it with her, to put it out there in the open.

I stare into my coffee; as Sydney takes a sip of hers. She closes her eyes; no doubt relishing the taste of it.

"That is some great coffee." I decide to let it all go for right now. I take a sip of mine; and I know exactly why I love this coffee so much. It is just sweet enough to be good; and still strong enough to be considered coffee.

"I would have to agree with you again. I have missed this, so much." The cup is warming my hands; which is a very good thing. They were cold; and clammy. I think from the weather and the fact that I am extremely nervous. Things are beginning to calm down inside of me though.

"So, how long have you been a Kings fan, Michael?" She puts her coffee down, kind of leans on the table; like she is totally engaged in this conversation with me. And I like it.

"I have been a Kings fan since the beginning. But I have been a hockey fan since I learned how to skate. My dad often told people that he thought I could skate before I could walk. Which made no sense, but he always thought it was funny."

"That's nice, that you have always had something you loved."

"There has to be something that you just love to do."

"There is; but you can't make fun of me." Taking another drink of the hot liquid, I brace myself. Whenever people say that, it is usually funny.

"I swear. Scout's honor. Tell me."

"I love to read." And she is quiet. And I am waiting. I am thinking something has to follow that.

"Read what?"

"Literature, books, novels, articles; whatever."

"Why would you think that I would make fun of that? That is normal."

"I don't know; I imagined a couple of nerd jokes might follow." She scoots her mug around in a circle; not allowing herself to look at me yet.

"Well, now that you mention it." And that gets her to look back at me; with just the tiniest of grins. "I think it is nice. It suits you."

"Hockey suits you." And she is the one that has become quiet now.

"Yeah, how so? Do I remind you of a Neanderthal?" She giggles just a little, nodding her head.

She looks as if she is trying to find the right words to say. She starts then stops; and finally; her eyes meet mine. There is no laughter there; there is just honesty.

"Not, not at all. That isn't what I meant. It is more about what hockey represents. On the outside, it involves talent and passion. It is about reaction and using intelligence all at the same time. It can be aggressive at times; but the great players know how to use it constructively. But beyond all of that; there is something graceful and beautiful about it."

And I am speechless; and I swallow the rather large lump in my throat. Did I just imagine that; or did the woman just throw herself out there to sink or swim? And we hold that gaze as long as we can; until her eyes leave mine; and she suddenly finds her coffee to be interesting.

I know what I want to tell her. I know that I want to share everything I can with her. And if I am ever going to do that; if I am every going to know if things will ever progress, I have to be honest with her now.

"Six months ago, I was engaged. Her name was Alice." Her head shoots up, and that definitely got her attention. I clear my throat and continue. "Six months ago, I got a call from the hospital telling me I needed to come down. And when I got there, a police officer and a doctor met me in the hallway. I am almost positive that they apologized for my loss; they probably told me how she died, and that she didn't suffer. But the only thing I heard was that I had lost my best friend; that the dreams of a family, of a nice house in the suburbs; a picket fence and children, were over. All I remember thinking was that the pattern on the wall of the hallway made me physically ill."

I haven't had the heart to look at her since I began. And God forgive me for laying that on her. She wasn't expecting it; and she doesn't deserve all of this. That is why I told her. If she wants to walk away from this; she better do it now. Because the more she talks, the more times I hear her laughter; and the more I look at her, I realize that I could get lost in her.

"Sydney, I am sorry to lay all of this on you. I just thought maybe its something you needed to know. And it was something that I wanted to tell you."

My hand silently drums out a rhythm only I can hear; until she stills it with her own. Her long slender hand comes into view as she wraps it around mine. And I close my eyes and just enjoy the feeling and the emotion behind it all. And when I open them; to look at her, she is trained solely on me. There are tears that threaten to spill out of those beautiful chocolate brown eyes of hers.

"Michael." And her words catch in her throat; and she tries again. "I am so sorry. I don't know what to say. I wish I knew the right words; but I don't. But I am so glad that you told me."

And without knowing it, she said the perfect thing. No one knows the right words; for there are no right words for the heart. When the heart bleeds; when it loses; the only thing that can mend it is time and love. The fact that she didn't try to gloss it over; to come up with some well scripted verse about loss and growing; just makes it more perfect.

"Me too." And I don't know which one of us tightens the hold of our hands; but we do. It feels like I am holding on for dear life. Maybe, I am.

I don't know if it is the moment or if is just because it is Sydney. But holding her hand makes more sense to me; than anything else I have ever known. I have never been a man that enjoyed the sappy romantic stories; never really enjoyed watching all of those romantic comedies that my girlfriends would drag me to. God, help me, I just became a helpless romantic. I am completely taken with Sydney.

"You kids want anything else?" Bless her soul; Janet does not make a graceful entrance into a conversation.

The interruption causes Sydney to let go of my hand. I immediately feel the loss, the warmth fading as she pulls back across the table.

There is a mischievous look in her eye, now. She is an enigma; the way she can switch moods; the way that she can convey so many different emotions.

"Janet, you know what I could really go for? A slice of your chocolate cheesecake; and bring one for my friend; and you might as well bring out some more coffee."

She looks to me; and I nod an affirmation that it is exactly what I need right now.

"That sound good?"

"Yeah, that sounds really good."

"So, two chocolate cheeses and two more coffees; got it." Janet doesn't seem as grumpy; and I think it might have something to do with Sydney.

"That would be perfect, thank you Janet." And I think that Janet just smiled. Yep, that was, in fact, a smile.

"Coming up." Maybe all Janet really needed was someone that addressed her as a person and not as her occupation.

"You know, don't let this get out, but I love cheesecake."

"You mean that cheesecake isn't a manly dessert?"

"No. Chocolate cake, that is a manly dessert; but not cheesecake."

She has that beautiful smile back on; and I know that my secret is quite safe with her.

"You do drive a very manly vehicle though. That should equal out the scales. The Ford F-150. Nice choice."

"It is a very macho truck, isn't? But don't let it fool you, I have a nice selection of classical music in the glove compartment."

"And the information in which to blackmail you with, piles on up."

She rubs her hands together, does her best imitation of an evil laugh; and once again, she is beyond cute.

Janet saunters back into the picture with the food.

"I have a surprise for you two; the two coffees are on the house. But the cheesecake ain't cheap. So, I had to charge you for those."

"Thank you so much Janet. That was very nice of you."

"Yes, thank you."

And Janet does her best impression of being happy or it might be the closest she gets tonight; but she hums a little as she walks off.

Sydney and I take a bite of our dessert at the same time. And I have to say that _Joe _sure does know a thing or two about cheesecake. It is almost as good as the restaurant's.

"This is really good." I mumble as we both realize just how good it really is.

"Yes, I have to say though; it doesn't come close to yours. Do you actually make it; give up the secret?"

"Nope. No can do."

"Come on."

"No, I have told you enough secrets in one night. But if you promise me that we will do this again; I am sure we can work out something."

She is quickly devouring her cheesecake and that is just another thing that I find fascinating about her. She isn't afraid to be herself around me. She stops long enough to address me though.

"Okay."

And she says in such a way that I can't mistake that she is serious. It was meant to be a request hidden underneath a cute little joke of ours. But she just stripped it and laid it right out there.

"Okay."

"Just so you know; I don't need a bribe to do this again."

She catches my eye with that one. The moment is pregnant with all of the emotions that I can't quite put into words; and feelings I am not sure that I should be feeling this early on. But there is no mistaking the feeling that this woman has become my friend. And my favorite person. And well on her way to something even more important.

She sweeps a piece of her hair behind her ear; and I follow the movements; studying each one; and that is when I notice the clock on the wall. It is roughly 2 a.m.

"Wow."

"What?"

"I didn't realize it was that late."

She looks down at her watch and she gives me a look of surprise.

"What time do you have to be into work tomorrow?" Smooth move, Mike. I am thinking that she was already tired, before we even came here.

"Sunday is my day off." Good. Saved.

"The good doctor actually takes some time for herself." But I highly doubt she is even the least bit selfish.

"I usually catch up on my sleep; clean the apartment; and do a little grocery shopping. The boring things."

"Well, if you get a chance, you can drop by the restaurant and I will have dinner waiting for you."

Her eyes light up; and I don't know if it is the prospect of having a free meal at her favorite restaurant or if she might be excited to see me again.

"I might just take you up on that offer."

"Please do." And she nods her head. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." She reaches for her purse; and I snatch the ticket from her.

"No, Sydney. This is on me." She opens her mouth; but I quickly shush her.

"What is the second lesson for the Grasshopper to learn?" And she giggles; and throws her hands up in the air in mock surrender. "That is what I thought."

She strolls behind me as I pay the check; and I find her waiting at the door for me. She leans against the door until it swings open as I move to hold it for her. We walk to her SUV in silence; and when we reach it, she turns to me slowly, eyes cast downward; rising to meet mine.

"Thanks again, for everything, for all of my meals tonight. Especially, the company. I had...I had a really great time."

"You're welcome, Sydney. Thank you. Tonight was the best night I have had in months."

She shakes her head in understanding; and moving lightning quick, she steps forward and puts her arms around my neck. And for a moment, I am taken aback by the utter sincerity of the move. My arms close around her, and time just stops. I can feel her heart beating against mine. And I feel the way her soft hair tickles my ear; and how perfect she fits against me. I close my eyes; and revel in the idea that I finally feel alive; after feeling dead for so long. She is thawing my frozen heart.

After an eternity or you know ten seconds, she steps back; and gives me that beautiful smile of hers again.

"I will see you tomorrow, Michael."

"I am looking forward to it."

Keys in her hand, she flings her hand up over her shoulder gesturing her intent.

"Okay, well, bye."

And it is awkward and yet not.

"Bye, Sydney."

I am walking backwards; I can never seem to turn my back on her. Watch her as long as I can, that is my motto.

She waves as she shuts the door; starts up the engine; and pulls out onto the highway.

_Cup of Joe_ just became my favorite coffee shop, hands down.


	6. Chapter 6

**6 (Six)**

I am standing on the balcony that overlooks the first level of my restaurant; as the brilliant Los Angeles night shines down on the patrons as they dine. The moon is full and bright as the windows above show all of us just how tiny we are in the vast universe.

And the beams from the moon give the room more life than I have ever thought possible. It shines down on the businessmen who speak about mergers and deals gone badly. It illuminates the couple in the corner who are celebrating their twentieth wedding anniversary tonight. And it even gives a glow to that man sitting by himself over at table fifteen. But perhaps it casts the brightest light on me.

Last night, I couldn't stop thinking about her. On the way home, when I walked through my front door, when I brushed my teeth, flipping through the channels on the television; she was on my mind. When I took my shirt off, the last hints of her perfume were still clinging to it. I am still debating on whether or not to wash it. Last night, I tried to sleep. It didn't work. Today hasn't been much different. She is on my mind. And I know I am swimming in dangerous waters. I have known this woman less than a week; and she has me completely rattled. And after last night, I don't expect it to get much better.

She said, she did all of the right things. And it wasn't that she was even trying. She just made perfect sense. She makes perfect sense. Something tells me, that she will always make perfect sense to me. I ask her to come by tonight. It was an informal invite; not something that I really had planned. She might not even show; this is her day off. Just in case though; I have a second level table saved just for her. The second level holds a special place in the customer's hearts. It has four tables scattered in each of the corners. It is very private, and very exclusive. Those tables can garner a lot of attention from the rich and the famous. One of them will remain empty all night; just for her.

Doing what I do, you get a chance to acquire favors. There are some important people in this town that owe me, big. Like Paul, who just happens to work in public relations for the Kings. I just cashed in on that favor this morning; something for Sydney. Something I promised; her surprise. Well, one of them.

It's then that I see her come through the front doors. And she is just as beautiful as she was last night at the hockey game; but there is something to be said for a nice black dress. That gorgeous chestnut hair billows down around her shoulders and I can see her smile from here. She has a wrap around her shoulders and she is carrying a clutch and some sort of box. I am certainly intrigued. I decided not to be in the kitchen tonight. Tonight, it's all about Sydney and about an hour trying to decide what suit to wear. I went with the black suit. White shirt unbuttoned at the top, no tie; and a little more confidence than last night.

I stand amazed at the easy way she crosses over to the front desk; and I marvel at the way she speaks to Sarah. Of course, I can't hear their conversation; but she is smiling.. She hands the box to Sarah as I wait for my cue. Sarah turns so that she can see me; and points my position out to Sydney. Sydney's eyes shift until they meet mine. And then it happens. Her smile is just for me; and the way her eyes sparkle; the moon's brightest beams pale in comparison. I manage to somehow lift my hand and give her a little wave. Sarah points us to the stairs; and I remind myself to thank God later. I make my way over to the head of those stairs, waiting for my angel to ascend. She is smiling the whole way; and for a minute I dare to hope that it is because she is just excited to see me as I am to see her.

When she reaches the last steps to where I am at; I reach out my hand. She takes it and I help her up the last two; until she stands in front of me.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Two grown adults; two goofy teenage smiles.

"Sydney, you look incredible."

She dips her head for a second, and all I can see are her dimples peeking out at me. She lifts her head back up just as quickly so that I get full on picture of those deep wells that contain only the best life has to offer.

"Thank you. Look at you." With one hand, holding her clutch, her right hand makes it way up my jacket; as her hand smoothes out the imaginary wrinkles. "Wow."

I think we are both a little embarrassed by her reaction. I know that at least one of us is incredibly flattered though. To save her; I quickly move on with the conversation.

"So, how was your day? Do you get your important napping done today?"

"Yes, I did. I forgot just how great a nap really is; so to help remind myself of their beauty, I took two of them."

"Oh, really. Must be nice."

"Money says you get a lot more sleep than I do." And what she doesn't realize is that with her in my life; I feel like I am going to have many more nights like last night.

"We will discuss that little bet later. What's in the box?"

"That's also for later. And don't even try to use the fact that you are the boss in order to find out."

"Who me?"

"Yes you."

"You can trust me."

"I know." And those two little words say and mean so much.

"Ready for dinner?"

"Yes." I stand aside; and offer up my arm for her to take; and while we walk to our table; I can't help but think that it shouldn't be this easy. It shouldn't just be this good. But one look at Sydney, and she makes me believe it.

I pull out her chair for her; and I motion for Ricardo. His only job tonight is our table. Making sure she is secure; I sit down.

"Good evening, my name is Ricardo." Sydney lights up at his name; and his presence.

"Hey, how are you?" And Ricardo looks to me for just a moment. He is unsure of how to react. I nod my affirmation.

"Hey, Sydney. I am great, how about you?" And I grin. Just what I thought. She has this way about her. And everyone sees it.

"I couldn't be better. Thanks for asking." He then looks back to me.

"Sir, which wine would you prefer?" And I hope that he knows I was serious about being himself tonight. I need Sydney to be comfortable.

"Do you have a preference, Sydney?" And we both turn to her. She has this look on her face; like I have asked her to diffuse a nuclear bomb. "We really don't stand on etiquette here? So, whatever you want?"

She just smiles at me.

"You know what I would love is a good Merlot." And she is definitely a lady after my own heart.

"Perfect. You heard her." As Ricardo turns to leave, I give him one more request. "Oh, and Ricardo, don't skimp on the breadsticks."

"Of course not, Sir. I will be right back with the wine; and the bread."

He gives Sydney a wink; and when she turns to me; she looks positively giddy. And ever more breathtaking than before.

"I can see eating with the boss is going to have its advantages."

"Oh really. How is that? You already get as many breadsticks as you want."

"Well, there is this incredible view; sitting at one of your best tables; and I have the best company. What more could I want?"

"If you think of anything else, tell me; and I will see what I can do."

"No, this is perfect." And I have this feeling and I can't really explain it. But maybe there really isn't an explanation to give. Maybe its just there; and there aren't really any words to give it meaning. It just is.

She tells me about her day; including the two naps; and the grocery shopping. And I am interested in all of the intricate details of her life. I love the way her mouth moves and she isn't afraid to show her enthusiasm over the price of oranges.

Ricardo is back; with plenty of breadsticks and wine.

I sit in awe of her while she orders. I can't seem to take my eyes off of her. She gets the Fettuccine Alfredo; she mentioned that she liked it. I order the Chicken Scampi and once again we are left alone.

"So, you were telling me about your little run in with a squirrel."

"Oh yeah, so I am minding my own business, driving the speed limit. Paying attention to all traffic laws; both hands on the wheel perfectly at 10 and 2."

"Really?"

She throws me this surprised look.

"Whatever, so basically I was a traffic accident waiting to happen. When out of nowhere, this massive squirrel jumps from behind a bush and comes barreling into my lane."

"That must have frightened you, a massive squirrel you say? It must have been terrifying. I didn't know that squirrels could barrel."

She smirks at me.

"You gonna let me finish?"

"Yeah, sorry, finish. I was just a little flustered what with the image of a squirrel barreling."

She is giggling now; and I can't help but follow her.

"See, now, you have ruined the story. I can't even finish it now."

"No, finish it please."

"No."

"Syd, come on. Tell me."

"Okay, so I swerved to miss the massive squirrel." She pauses to gauge my reaction; but I don't even give a sigh at this point. "In doing so, I hit a garbage can; spilt my water in the front seat where my cell phone was sitting. So, the cell phone is ruined, and I haven't found the CD that I apparently flung during the escapade. I have a scratch on my front bumper; and I bruised my knee. All for the squirrel."

"One could argue that if you had been paying attention; none of this would have occurred."

"One could say that. But then one wouldn't get his surprise." My mother always said I could take a hint.

"However, I am not one who would argue that point at all."

"I didn't think you were."

And once again, we are grinning like idiots when Ricardo comes to the table with our meal.

For the first few minutes of the meal; Sydney doesn't fail to compliment me on every part of it. But this is all just a segue into the game most people call twenty questions; but I call the _friend/potential mate application form_.

Both men and women use it; however, I have never been more interested to fill one of those forms out than right now.

"So, you mentioned that you like classical music? Who is your favorite?"

"That's easy. Beethoven." Another characteristic of my mother that she passed on to me was love for Beethoven.

"Really, what...." I know her question before she asks it.

"Moonlight Sonata."

"Mine too." It surprises me. Out of the thousands of choices, I should have known. And the old adage, too good to be true, keeps popping up in my mind. I keep pushing it to the side.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's gorgeous, and haunting."

"I agree." What haven't we agreed on?

She gets quiet, pushes her pasta around on her plate; and then she turns serious.

"My mother played it almost every night before she would tuck me in. It was our moment. We would lay there in my bed, her head right beside mine. She told me once that music is like life. It has a beginning and an end. But it is the middle that really tells the story of that piece. She always told me to live the middle with enough grace so that the end would be anticlimactic in its wake."

I can see her tense up; and I understand in that moment just how much she still misses her mother. Looking across the table at her, watching her brush her hair behind her ear, I know. I know by the way she trusts me with her memories of her mother. The way I can tell her about Alice; and not feel pity from her; but feel sympathy. I can tell by the way she put her hand in mine last night and the way she put her arms around me. I know that this is headed towards something that I can't quite define. And I don't want to. It is the getting there; the discovery that will make all of it so important.

She gives me a nervous little grin; hoping that she hasn't ruined the mood. Anything but, actually.

"Sydney, I haven't known you for that long. Five days might now count for much, and I am guessing I have only seen a portion of your life. But for what it's worth, graceful is exactly how I would describe you."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Say not only the perfect thing; but with such sincerity that I can't help but believe it."

I am struck by her words. It's not the words that I say that make it perfect, it is the simple fact that they are the truth. Maybe no one has made her feel that what she has to offer is much more than any man deserves.

"It's not my words that make those things true."

"To me, it does."

And that is probably the greatest compliment anyone has every paid me.

"So, would you like any dessert?" What is with Janet and Ricardo and their inexplicably bad timing?

Sydney looks at me with a somewhat evil grin; and I concur wholeheartedly.

"Ricardo, bring us a chocolate cheesecake please. And some coffee."

"A whole cake, Sir."

"Yes, the whole thing; and go ahead and bring a take out dish for Ms. Bristow."

"Yes, sir."

And with that, Sydney's smile gets bigger. Her eyes are on me, as I watch Ricardo leave; and with that I turn to see her blatantly staring back at me.

"What?"

"Nothing. A whole cheesecake?"

"Yeah, well, you said you loved it."

"I do, but now I am going to have to run an extra mile." I had a hunch she was a runner.

"Well, if it will make you feel better, I will run an extra mile as well."

She shakes her head. A little look; maybe like she is impressed with the fact that I work out too.

"So, are you an avid runner?" She takes one last sip of her wine.

"Yeah, usually every morning, but I missed Thursday and today. Somebody is keeping me out late. Not that I am complaining."

"I see. Lateness is no excuse though. I ran."

She gives me this little shoulder shirk. And she is baiting me. Yep, I am taking the bait.

"Well, I am guessing I am a little bit older than you. Have you no sympathy for the elderly?"

"Not if they look like you." And I know she didn't mean to say that, but thank God she did. That made my night. And she struggles to amend the statement. "I mean, you look like you are in good shape."

"Gotcha."

"Yeah."

And I am not going to let her sit there and be embarrassed for long, so I change the subject.

"So are you ready for one of your surprises?"

"One, are you serious? I thought you were kidding."

"I do not kid about surprises; surprises are a serious matter. However, you only get one tonight; and the other you get if you show up Tuesday."

"When I show up Tuesday."

"Okay, when."

"So, what is it?" She reminds me of a child on Christmas morning. Eager, and funny, and completely insane with wonder.

"I called in a favor. With your schedule, I know that it is hectic trying to even get to the game; and then you have to park God knows where. And I know that you can take care of yourself; but I just worry about you. So, from now on, Ms. Bristow, you are going to park in the VIP parking lot." I hand her the parking pass; and I know that it isn't much; but her safety is something I feel responsible for.

"What..?" She is speechless; and I am not sure if it is because the gesture is lame or if she really likes it. "I can't believe you did this. You are amazing. This is the nicest, the sweetest gift that I have ever received." I know she is serious. It's written in her eyes. And the tears are there as well.

And God, I hope that isn't true, that the parking pass was the nicest gift anyone has ever given her.

"It's not that big of a deal, but I just wanted to make the walk a little easier on you. Of course, I am going to miss the company. But I would say it is a fair trade to make sure you are taken care of."

"Michael, thank you. Thank you. And it is a very big deal to me." And she repeats last night's performance reaching across the table; and this time I meet her hand halfway. She squeezes mine in affirmation that she means exactly what she said. She follows that up with a show stopping grin.

"Would you excuse me for a minute?" As she rises from the table, I get up with her.

"Sure."

"I will be right back."

"Take your time."

Not really, hurry back, please. I watch her walk away; and I realize that I was once the guy that would wonder how a woman like that could be with a guy like me. I still don't know the answer to that. She isn't really with me yet. But I am already with her and that scares me.

Ricardo brings the cheesecake and the coffee just as she returns with what looks to be the box she gave Sarah earlier.

"I boxed up your meal, Sydney. I hope the boss doesn't mind, but I gave you some extra breadsticks." I give her a wink.

"I hear the boss is a big softie." And Ricardo just laughs and wishes her a good evening.

"Never fire him, okay."

"Okay." And I am very curious to find out what is in that box.

"So, this is obviously for you. I thought of you when I found it today."

She hands me the gift; and I am extremely proud of the fact that she thought of me today.

Taking the lid off of the box, I am blown away by what I find.

"The way you spoke about hockey the other night, I knew that you should have this and not me."

"Syd...." I am speechless; as I pull out an old Detroit Red Wings jersey; with the name HOWE emblazoned on the back of it. And right below the name, is his signature. Gordie Howe, as in Mr. Hockey.

"There was this little boy that was a patient of mine when I was on my ER rotation. He had been hurt pretty badly; and I was assigned to him. I felt so bad for him. He was so scared. And I walked with him up to intensive care. I stayed with him when his family couldn't be in there. To show how much he appreciated the gesture, the boy's father sent me this via special delivery. I didn't know who Gordie Howe was until I mentioned it to Will. Anyway, I wanted you to have it."

"Sydney, I can't take this. Do you even know how much this is worth?" I know how much this is worth. And the simple fact that she offered it to me; means more to me than anything. If I wasn't a grown man and in public, I might cry out of sheer amazement. This woman is like no one I have ever met.

She is suddenly serious. And so am I.

"I know exactly how much it is worth. Michael, I want you to have it. Please."

I may still cry. But I am trying my best not to.

"Sydney, no one has ever done anything like this for me. Ever. I don't know what to say. Thank you doesn't seem like it is enough."

"It's more than enough coming from you."

And I am no longer hungry for cheesecake or coffee.

"Syd, would you mind if we held off on dessert and coffee for a little bit. There is something I want you to see."

"Okay." I grab her hand as she grabs her wrap. I grab Ricardo by the arm on our way by him.

"Put the cheesecake on ice for a bit. We will be back. Leave the table as is. Got it."

"Yes, sir."

Sydney gives me this look of wonder; as I grasp her hand tighter and lead her up some stairs and though a dark hallway; and then out a door until the cool air hits us.

The roof is a place I go frequently, to get away from the stress of the night or from my demons. Tonight, I just want to get away with Sydney. Above the streets of Los Angeles, the view is still beautiful even if we are downtown. Plants cover the rooftop; there are small trees and a medium size running landscape pond and stream that cross a rock walkway. Lights run along the stream; and a small gazebo sits in the middle surrounded by the live trees.

"This is amazing. Michael, this is gorgeous."

"You like it?"

"Yes. Are you kidding me? I have never seen anything like this." And her hand is still in mine and it feels good there. The lights bounce off of the beautiful strands of her hair; and her eyes twinkle and she is the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen.

"I thought you might like it. I really wanted you to see this."

And she moves her hand slightly; and her fingers intertwine with mine. And she leans into me. We just stand there shoulder to shoulder; hand in hand.


End file.
